When Chemicals React
by LifeAwakens
Summary: A/U: A woman that is focused on jobs and money, and a man that is laid back and enjoys life. Both are missing something and are being thrown off track. And when the two collide-different personalities mix and will trigger some sweet and bitter reactions to be put into drive. But what is in store for them when they are suddenly brought together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Hiya everyone! I have come back with yet another story...^_^" But! This time it's a request! And I dedicate this story to Nura20, who got me to brainstorm this story! :) So, I hope you like it! **

**So now, I give you chapter one!**

* * *

_When Chemicals React_

_Chapter One_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

In a dimmed expensive restaurant filled with high quality fabric covered tables, rare hand-crafted chandeliers and various uncommon crafts and paintings upon walls, there was certain young woman that was delivering refreshments to parched guests. That is, until she came across an unaware visitor that was blocking her path. Not paying attention to who was coming up behind her, she turned around expecting to head back into kitchen, but only to find herself onto the marble floors-

**CRASH**

"AHHH-look at me! I look horrible!" a woman wailed out in frustration as she was in shock. She too was on the ground from the collision of the waitress.

"Oh my goodness-I'm so sorry ma'am!" a young 16-year-old raven-haired woman gasped in surprise as she immediately stood by the visitant on full alert.

She set her eyes upon the enraged female that was now covered in broken glass. With eyes wide she had just realized that she had lost control on grasping her platter that held various drinks, and dropped them onto a guest. A very unhappy guest. So she pulled a rag out of her pocket to frantically clean up her mess. As the black-haired waitress was cleaning up the floor, she took a moment to glance up at the brown-haired lady. She squealed in fright and saw a few glass shards penetrating the woman's skin, causing blood to gash out of the minor cuts. The young girl's eyes widened in panic.

"H-hold on- I-I-I'll help you with that!" she stuttered with confidence yet some agitation as she stood up to get a first aid kit.  
_  
Oh no, I __**really **__screwed up __**this**__ time!_

"You _bitch_! How dare you hurt me and trash my nice clothing! Alright, I'm done-this is IT!" the nicely dressed but now unappealing brown haired woman hissed in fury. She was supported up by some other employees local in the restaurant, but she immediately refused and ripped her hands out of the workers' grasps, "DON'T TOUCH ME! THIS IS JUST A SLOPPY AND DIRTY GATHERING- AND YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" she snapped loudly, now having everyone's head whipped around in her direction with their eyes focused on the scene. She pointed at the black-haired girl that started the whole catastrophe with an enraged expression, "YOU!-YOU'LL PAY ALONG WITH EVERY DAMN WORKER IN THIS DAMN JOINT!" And with one last huff, she began to trot towards the door, but before she exited she exclaimed, "You guys better have a good lawyer!" and closed the door with a slam.

The black-haired waitress clenched her teeth uneasily and let her body squat low in shame while she lowered her head. She now prepared for what was to come.

She gulped.

_And here it comes… _

Her insides began to tingle and tighten in fear, and she felt her stomach churn as her anxiety increased. She shut her eyes and prepared for another enraged person to pop out. She bit her bottom lip while gripping the bottom of her black tube-skirt with her hands.

_Any minute now, he's gonna burst in here and make a scene and make things worse for me._

"CHICHIIII!"

_Speak of the devil…_

Chichi then winced in fear as she watched her black-haired boss make an appearance out of the kitchen doors.

"You are FIRED!" the fuming boss yelled while making his way over to the now terrified woman, "F-I-R-E-D!" he spelled out, then quickly added, "FIRED! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and pointed to the door.

Chichi lowered her head in shame, and made her exit out of the exquisite restaurant that even she couldn't afford with the money she currently had. As soon as that door closed she sunk down to her knees and began to sob.

"I really screwed up...really, really, really, REALLY screwed up!" she cried out while putting her head into her hands, "What's my father going to say when he hears about this?" she whined out.

After all her tears were shed she stood up, took in a deep breath, and started to head back home as she prepared for a very harsh lecture.

* * *

"Father, I have something to announce..." a now 18-year-old Chichi said as calmly as she could without breaking into tears.

_Be strong Chichi, you must…and just take whatever father does to you…you can take it….you can take it…just don't be weak in front of him…_

He looked at her with a highly concerned and annoyed expression. "You better not have lost another job Chichi…" he said with a frown.

She couldn't contain herself any longer as she then collapsed onto the head of a brown leather chair in front of her.

Chichi then let out a soft cry. "I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore! I just can't find a perfect job for me to stay in for a long time and enjoy! And I can't keep trying to keep you somewhat content! You hardly even care about what _I _want to do in life!" she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands to hide herself from her father.

The large brown-haired man's frown grew as he continued to stare at her, showing anger on his face. "Chichi, you need to know your place! You need to learn how to be a mature woman and hold responsibilities! If you can't find a job and don't become mature enough to keep your place, _especially _in this household, then you might as well live by yourself! I don't understand how you're nothing like me! Successful!" he yelled furiously at his daughter.

"I-I'm trying f-father! But all these jobs I'm doing are not enjoyable and I always make mistakes! A-And…-and…I-I'm nothing like you dad! I-I'd thought you would have found that out earlier!" she choked as she continued to cry a bit more intensely.

He stood up and then made his way over to Chichi.

She glanced up at his tall and mighty form, eyes filled with fear.

_Oh no…what's he going to do this time?_

She turned her head and closed her eyes to prevent herself from staring in his filled with hate and fury eyes. Though, she did not expect what her father did next.

He put a hand up, and with a grunt he continued his planned action. He had brought his arm across her face, slapping her. This alarmed Chichi, making her open her eyes and stare up at him with her eyes wide.

"Pull yourself together Chichi Mau! I will not accept a failing offspring in my home! Either you get a new job as soon as possible or get out!" he screamed.

Tears filled the raven-haired adult woman as she clenched her teeth, and then looked up to him with as much hatred and anger she could ever show. "Fine! If you so suggest me leaving…MAYBE I WILL!" she screamed/sobbed as she bolted up to her room to pack her things. She immediately grabbed a bunch of outfits and clothing and threw them into a big suitcase. Then she took some important valuables and other items she needed and just sloppily tossed them into the bag, now ready to just leave the place she called _hell. _

_I'm __**so**__ done with my asshole father! I'm __**through**__ with his changed personality!_

She sped down the stairs to open the door, and before she left she said to her father, "You know, I stopped loving you when you changed after mom died! Thanks for a screwed up life you asshole!" she screamed as she slammed the front door shut to leave a very stunned father inside.

Chichi slid into her car, threw her things into the back seat, and then flew out of the place she no longer called _home_as soon as she turned on the engine. She brushed away the tears and sadness out of her eyes, and replaced them with hatred and fury.

_I'm __**so**__ done with him!_

* * *

Years later a full grown and mature Chichi entered a crowded building, walking at a steady pace towards her office. With her head held high combined with a straight face she entered her room, ready to start her day. Before she took a seat she placed her side bangs at each side of her face while checking her tight bun, and then dusted off her black collared suit top and grey knee-length tube skirt. And as soon as her bottom hit the chair behind her desk, her first client stepped in and strode up to take a seat across from her. Chichi sat up straight, trying to look as professional as she could for her first customer of the day. She intertwined her hands together on the desk in front of her as she took in a deep breath.

_Well, here we go..._

* * *

As soon as her shift was over she rushed out the doors and stretched her sore body, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that wasn't provided in her tight and compacted space they called an _office_.

"It's so nice to be done for the day," she sighed in bliss, and smiled as she began to stroll through the busy streets of rush hour.

Not paying full attention to where she was heading, she suddenly ran into something...hard.

_Great Chichi, you just embarrassed yourself by running into a...wall? No, it couldn't, since it was clearly warm and- wait, warm?_

Chichi shifted her black orbs upward and just made eye contact with probably the most handsome man she'd ever come across.

She just lost herself in a daze as she took in his alluring complexion and attractively built figure; starting from his flawless and gorgeous face, down to his nicely crafted shoulders, then continued to his perfectly shaped arms and muscly chest. Not to mention his flat abdomen, and finally went all the way down to his perfectly strong and also muscular legs. This guy was just a body of…_muscle_. And she had to admit, he looked…very good. The setting of the slight orange sun hid her lightly flushed face as she observed the good-looking wild-haired man before her.

"Uh, can I help you?" a husky voice asked, bringing Chichi out of her fantasizing, and back into reality.

_Oh man Chichi, stop losing yourself in a fantasy and stay focused! You're losing yourself!_

Chichi shook her head and cleared her throat, fixing her professional posture and answered in a critical voice, "No, I do not want your assistance, but thank you. I just accidentally ran into you as an effect from being pushes by other people during rush hour," she then nodded, satisfied with her response.

Though she didn't expect what he would say next.

"So what's with the clothes? Are you trying to be some kind of classy woman or something?" he asked and pointed to her black and grey office uniform.

Chichi fell over in shock, causing the man next to her to bend over while staring at her in alarm. She then recovered herself a moment later by standing back up, and then glared at him in annoyance.

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but, these are the clothes I wear when I go to work, unlike you, who looks like he's unemployed and living in the woods!" she huffed as she was irritated. She stared him down from head to toe again without an urge to daydream, and observed his get-up with a soft groan. This man wasn't even dressed properly!

A loose black worn tank top with some lightly dirty gray shorts, and also had some tennis shoes to finish his goofy outfit. Chichi also picked up his unappealing scent; the smell of fish, sweat, and earth. She then snapped her eyes shut and plugged her nose to block out the horrid stench in response while gagging. She just couldn't understand how people could dress or smell like that in public!

_Does he always dress like some kind of lazy slug or a delinquent?! Or like someone who looks laid-back and relaxed but with a tint of…unhygienic?! If he walks around like this every day, I'm guessing he is having a hard time with finding a job or has a very low standard profession! _

"I am both unemployed and live in the woods..." he answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

She stared at him wide-eyed, dumbfounded at the words she just heard. "Are you serious?! Who are you anyway?! And what do you live in, and where?! How do you provide yourself with food, water, and so forth?!" she screeched, demanding answers from the man.

He puckered his lips as he pondered to search for an answer. "Well, the name's Son Goku, and I live in a small home up in Mt. Paozu, but I haven't been living up there since my grandpa died. So, I just lived on my own from then on, and I travel around every once in a while when I want to do something new I guess," he said with a shrug then quickly added with a slight sad smile, "I do have friends though, and I also have some clothes to change in that I received as gifts and such."

'_Well, I have to admit, none of these things are filling back up this empty void inside of me. But I don't know what can make me whole again…' _Goku thought to himself sadly.

Chichi's eye twitched in annoyance. "I can't believe that you can provide yourself without a job! You're out of your mind Goku!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Goku chuckled. "Well I am providing myself without a job, but I don't see how that's a problem, and I'm getting along fine if you haven't noticed," he said with a stern look, and his face brightened when he thought up something quick to add to support himself, "Though it's very nice being able to sit back and enjoy what life is really about other than being employed."

_Oh, I can __**definitely **__see how well __**he's**__ getting along…_

Chichi sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand how people can live like that," she groaned softly, and then she said, "It just doesn't make sense! How do you support yourself with hardly any cash? And how can you just sit around and just do whatever you please?!"

"I actually don't mind living like I do, and believe me; I don't just sit around and do whatever," Goku said in defense as he frowned.

Chichi furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Then what do you do on a daily basis? How can someone enjoy living in the wilderness away from resources, places to check your health and to get better, along with having a job to pay for the most important things to keep you alive? I mean, is what you do better than what I do every day?" Chichi asked now curious.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest and puckered his lips once again. "Well from what I see based on your sweaty face, out of place hair and stressed expression, I can see that my life is clearly better than yours." he explained thoroughly.

Chichi took a glance at her appearance and mentally slapped herself. She grumbled in frustration, and then answered with a huff, "Well excuse _me_ for having such a rough day! And I happen to enjoy my life!" she lied.

Goku scoffed, and then sneered at her. "Okay then, whatever you say "Miss Workaholic", but you're missing out on what life really is, just letting you know," he said while averting his eyes.

Chichi then growled while scrunching up her nose as her anger rose. "W-workaholic?! I am not!" Chichi ranted back in defense.

Goku smirked in amusement as he began to chuckle, "Suuuurrre you aren't," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes teasingly, and then added with a widened smirk, "But you know, even if you don't believe it, it's true you know." he stated, trying to make a point.

Chichi glared at him. "Whatever you think is fine with me, but if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do!" she said as she excused herself from her conversation with Goku by starting to walk away.

_I can't take any more of his unexpected responses! _

Goku sighed, "She doesn't know what she's thinking," and with a slight frown he said, "Though, I do hope I can meet her again," he told himself with a smile as he thought of her while uncrossing his arms, "She seems very interesting, and I bet she has another side to her other than working all the time," he said as his excitement rose, "Though, I think I would enjoy getting to know her, and I don't even know her name!" he finished with a sulk as he continued his walk through the city, in hopes of that the raven-haired woman would appear before him another time- and he yearned for it to happen soon.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that ends our first chapter. And if you want this story to continue, I encourage you to leave me a simple review, because I want to know if you guys enjoy it, and want to read more! So please don't hesitate to write me some feedback on what you think. And guys, please remember that this story is A/U!**

**And if any of you are wondering about a certain scene that happened in the beginning with Chichi's father...he is like this due to the unexpected death of Chichi's mother, and he is a character that impacts Chichi's life quite a bit, so I wanted to include something that added some tragedy to it, and show how Chichi has become very hard-core and strong like she is when she meets Goku. ^_^ And trust me, if you keep reading, it'll get more interesting, so don't flee just yet. ;)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please if you could, leave a review on how you thought about my new story. :)**

**Thanks again for reading~! Love you all~! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ.**

**Hey all~! I am back with another chapter! I am really getting into this story so, I hope you guys enjoy reading this! ^_^ This chapter is going to be just like chapter 1, but based on Goku instead of Chichi. Oh- and I am including that scene from the first chapter as well but with little adjustments since I want to show a little bit on how Goku's life is before I went to that scene. I didn't want to leave poor Goku in the dust! Anyways, if you guys have any questions about this, don't hesitate to ask!**

**And now I bring you the next chapter! :D**

* * *

_When Chemicals React_

_Chapter 2_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Goku was sitting on a sofa, surrounded by some people that were chatting up a storm. He just paid attention to his own business until one short man called his name.

"Hey Goku, want to go do something in the city? You know, just a simple night out or something like that," the bald man offered as he took a seat beside Goku.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I don't see why not. I am sorta dying to get out of here Krillin, if you know what I mean," Goku said and nudged his head in the aqua-hair woman's direction, who was currently ranting on the phone about some vehicle dealership or something of the sort.

"Yeah I know what you mean; days like these can get a bit boring. Along with Bulma being a little over the top here and there, and with her taking over the Capsule Corporation soon it's gotta be stressful," he put his hands inside his khaki pants and smiled, "And I know you Goku; The one who can't just sit around and do nothing. The one that can't stick around in one place for long. Though, you always like to do things in a calm way. You sure don't like it when things get too complicated!" Krillin said with a laugh as he threw his arms behind his head and hoisted his feet onto the mini table that sat in front of the sofa.

Goku leaned forward and set his sights on the open window at the other side of the room. "Yeah I guess so, but can we continue this conversation somewhere else?" Goku requested and pointed to the front door.

"No problem buddy, let's go out for a while. Seems like you got something serious to talk about don't ya'?" Krillin suggested with a half grin.

"Uh-huh-let's just go Krillin!" Goku said in a rushed voice, and got up from the couch to leave with Krillin speeding up to catch up from behind.

* * *

_A young Goku roamed the streets, tummy rumbling and legs aching, eager to find a place to rest. He wandered downwards an abandoned dimmed road with various lit street lights until he found a narrow dark alley to settle in for the night. Goku sat down with a sad frown on his face, and wrapped his arms around his legs as he brought them to his chest. His head rested on top of his slightly tinted brown kneecaps and let out a sickly sneeze as he tightened his grip around his legs. _

"_I really need to find some food or I'll be a goner," Goku whined as he laid himself on the cold dirty ground below him, "But I need some sleep first before I…do…anything…" he said softly as he fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

"So Goku, what's up? What's going on inside that head of yours?" Krillin asked as his arms found their way to behind his head.

Goku focused on the concrete path beneath him and slightly frowned as he thought. He replied, "Well, you know how I've always been roaming across the land-with no official home-or anyone to look after me?" he threw out, which caused Krillin to furrow his eyebrows a bit in concern.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me stories about that, ages ago, but why are you bringing this up now?"

Goku sadly smiled. "I may look like I've been alright all of my life, but when I have gotten older, I have been beginning to have this empty feeling inside me. It's not because of my past but, I guess this feeling has been kept hidden from me until now. I have no idea why, but I need find out what I'm missing. I love my life, though I need to figure out what's been troubling me for a while," he explained calmly.

Krillin unexpectedly stopped, making Goku glance back at his friend with confusion. "What is it Krillin?" he asked as he was puzzled.

"Come on, we seriously need to get you something to eat, because you really seem a little down today," Krillin stated as he lead Goku over to a place to take in some food.

Goku scratched his head uneasily and said, "Um…OK…but-," Goku's tummy rumbled as he licked his lips in hunger and then smiled, "I guess some food will do me some good!" Goku blinked then realized his friend was making a big gap between them, leaving poor Goku in the dust, "H-Hey! Wait up Krillin!" Goku exclaimed frantically as he rushed over to his buddy's side.

* * *

"_Hey wait!" an angry man yelled as Goku speed past and through a crowd of people, trying to escape the person's view. _

_Though as soon as he thought he was safe from any suspicion he came in contact with something small, and fell onto the ground from the impact. Goku clenched his teeth and rubbed his bottom as it was sore, and grumbled, "Ouch, that doesn't feel good."_

"_Hey, what's the big idea!" a childish voice exclaimed in annoyance._

"_Huh?" Goku glanced up to see a small bald-kid look down upon him with a smug look on his face._

"_You in a big hurry or something? And what's made you not pay attention to just run into someone?" he asked as he dusted his yellow shirt and orange shorts off, "You really need to keep aware of your surroundings." _

_Young Goku smiled goofily as he pointed to him and laughed, "You look funny mister!" _

_The bald-kid blushed as a frown grew upon his face. "Well you don't look any better! And by the way, the name's Krillin." he slightly spat. _

_Goku opened his outreached hand as his smile widened. "Hi! My name's Goku, it's nice to meet ya'!" he chimed._

_Krillin scoffed. "You must be joking, why aren't you taking anything seriously? But," Krillin turned his head to the side to look away as he shook Goku's hand, "hey Goku, it was nice running into you," he mumbled._

* * *

"Goku? Buddy? Is there something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked while shaking his head, finding himself in reality. He smiled sheepishly, "Oh, just thinking."

Krillin grabbed ahold of the glass of water on the table before him as he leaned back on the steel chair. "Is it something for me to know?" he asked.

Goku lightly shook his glass as he hoisted it up to his mouth to take a drink. "Just thinking about how we first met," he said simply through puckered lips.

Krillin raised his eyebrows in concern. "So you now know how rude I was as a kid, and I treated you poorly, but yet you still considered me as a friend. Though we had our changes as we became adults, but now here we are, sitting in a buffet chatting as if we've never had any problems at all," Krillin smiled and chuckled as he said, "Well, you sure haven't changed much; you're still your goofy care-free self."

Goku leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah…," and then he suddenly stood up out of his seat and told his friend, "Hey Krillin, I'll see you later; I'm going to stroll around the city for a bit if you don't mind."

Krillin nodded as he waved his hand back and forth towards the door, shooing as well as reassuring him. "Just go ahead Goku, don't you worry about me," he let out a soft laugh, "I'll be fine. You go do what you wanna do,"

Goku smiled at Krillin. "Thanks buddy," he said as he walked out the door to fulfill his plan, "See ya' Krillin," he called out as the door closed.

Krillin closed his eyes and sighed as he took another sip out of his cup. "See you later,"

* * *

Goku walked a steady pace down the street with an uneasy expression on his face.

_I really need to figure out what this feeling means! Krillin doesn't really understand what I mean, and just thinks I'm just depressed or something. But I know, I'm missing something, and the only other person I can talk to about my problem is Bulma but- I don't think she'd understand either. _

Goku sighed as he came to a halt.

_I just wonder what I'm missing and if I can ever-_

Goku fell out of his thoughts as his sights focused on the black-haired woman that just ran into him.

_What the-?_

"Uh, can I help you?" Goku asked, as he watched the woman freeze and glance up at him.

He raised an eyebrow in wonder as he watched her fix up her posture, clear her throat, and then answered, "No, I do not want your assistance, but thank you. I just accidentally ran into you as an effect from being pushed by other people during rush hour," she said with a nod.

Goku tilted his head to the side and asked, "So what's with the clothes? Are you trying to be some kind of classy woman or something?" he pointed to her black and grey office uniform.

The woman fell over in shock, causing Goku to bend over and stare at her in alarm. He watched her hoist herself up with a huff, giving him a glare as she got back up on her two feet in front of him.

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but, these are the clothes I wear when I go to work, unlike you, who looks like he's unemployed and living in the woods!" she huffed as she was irritated.

"I am both unemployed and live in the woods..." Goku answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

She stared at him wide-eyed, dumbfounded at the words she just heard. "Are you serious?! Who are you anyway?! And what do you live in, and where?! How do you provide yourself with food, water, and so forth?!" she screeched, demanding answers from Goku.

He puckered his lips as he pondered, searching for an answer. "Well, the name's Son Goku, and I live in a small home up in Mt. Paozu, but I haven't been living up there since my grandpa died. So, I have just lived on my own from then on, and I travel around every once in a while when I want to do something new I guess, but I don't really like to stay put for a while," he said with a shrug then quickly added with a slight sad smile, "I do have friends though, and I also have some clothes to change in that I received as gifts and such."

_Well, I have to admit, none of these things are filling back up this empty void inside of me. But I don't know what can make me whole again…_

She twitched an eye in annoyance. "I can't believe that you can provide yourself without a job! You're out of your mind Goku!" she exclaimed.

Goku chuckled. "Well I am providing myself without a job, but I don't see how that's a problem, and I'm getting along fine if you haven't noticed," he said with a stern look, and his face brightened when he thought up something quick to add to support himself, "Though it's very nice being able to sit back and enjoy what life is really about other than being employed."

"I don't understand how people can live like that," she groaned softly, and then she said, "It just doesn't make sense! How do you support yourself with hardly any cash? And how can you just sit around and just do whatever you please?!"

"I actually don't mind living like I do, and believe me; I don't just sit around and do whatever," Goku said in defense as he frowned, "Like I said, I don't like to stay in place for a long time."

"What? Then what do you do on a daily basis? How can someone enjoy living in the wilderness away from resources, places to check your health and to get better, along with having a job to pay for the most important things to keep you alive? I mean, is what you do better than what I do every day?" she asked.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest and puckered his lips once again. "Well from what I see based on your sweaty face, out of place hair and stressed expression, I can see that my life is clearly better than yours." he explained thoroughly.

She grumbled in frustration, and then answered with a huff, "Well excuse me for having such a rough day! And I happen to enjoy my life!" she lied.

Goku scoffed, and then sneered at her. "Okay then, whatever you say "Miss Workaholic", but you're missing out on what life really is, just letting you know. And are you sure you like to stay in the same area for a long amount of time? I think it can get a bit boring," he said while averting his eyes.

She then growled while scrunching up her nose as her anger rose. "W-workaholic?! I am not!" she ranted back in defense.

Goku smirked in amusement as he began to chuckle, "Suuuurrre you aren't," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes teasingly, and then added with a widened smirk, "But you know, even if you don't believe it, it's true you know." he stated, trying to make a point.

"Whatever you think is fine with me, but if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do!" she said as she excused herself from her conversation with Goku by starting to walk away.

Goku sighed, "She doesn't know what she's thinking," and with a slight frown he said, "Though, I do hope I can meet her again," he told himself with a smile as he thought of her while uncrossing his arms, "She seems very interesting, and I bet she has another side to her other than working all the time," he said as his excitement rose, "Though, I think I would enjoy getting to know her, and I don't even know her name!" he finished with a sulk as he continued his walk through the city, in hopes of that the raven-haired woman would appear before him another time- and he yearned for it to happen soon.

* * *

He headed back to the Capsule Corp. building where his friend Bulma lived,and in hope his friend Krillin came back to wait for his return.

He opened the door and smiled seeing his bald-friend kicked back on the couch. "Hey Krillin," Goku called as he entered the living room area of Bulma's house.

Krillin grinned as he watched Goku take a seat next to him. "Hi Goku, you sure took your time. Did something interesting happen?"

Goku laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If you put it that way, yes, something interesting did happen."

"What? Did you run into a woman or something?" Krillin laughed in disbelief.

"Uh, yes…I did…" Goku answered softly.

Krillin mentally slapped himself as he stared up at his friend wide-eyed. "Are you serious Goku?! You've got to be kidding!" Krillin exclaimed and then quickly added softly and more calmly, "Was she pretty?"

Goku brightened. "Well yeah she was, though it looked like she was heading home from work or something."

"Or was she _heading to_ work?"

"What are you talking about Krillin?" Goku asked confused with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing! It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Krillin laughed frantically.

"Uh, OK, but- I never got her name!" Goku whined.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's not like you'll never see her again, she works in the city right?"

Goku tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Yeah I guess, but I really wish I could have gotten her name," he mumbled.

"Hey, how about we go out tomorrow and do something and you can look out for her if you want. I could help too if you let me know what she looks like and all. Or you can point her out and I could jump in and help as well." Krillin explained.

Goku raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. "Oh really? You'd do that? Thanks Krillin!" he said happily.

"Oh it's no problem Goku, just helping a friend in need I guess." Krillin replied with a grin.

_I hope I can meet her again! I want to see her again!_

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! Please leave me any feedback on what you thought about my story so far! I'd really appreciate it. And I hope you enjoyed Goku's side to the story as well. I am sorta gonna switch the two around until later on in the story so, if you could, please let leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Oh-and again, don't flee just yet! ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Love you all~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Hello my readers and reviewers! I am back with yet another chapter! And guess what? It's pretty long this time! I apologize for the lateness of the update. ^^'' OH-and I added in an extra scene to make this chapter longer, and to make up for my lateness! **

**And now, I give you chapter 3!**

* * *

_When Chemicals React_

_By: LifeAwakens_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"My goodness, I don't think I can take a minute longer of this," Chichi mumbled as she rubbed her temples in unease. Her head was killing her, but she needed to get through the stack of paperwork sitting next to her on the desk before she could do anything else, "I still have more than half of these things to go!" she groaned in frustration while letting her head fall onto the desk as she took a moment to breathe.

"Well go out for a bit!" someone shouted out from the other room.

Chichi realized that her roommate had come back to the apartment they shared. She let out a sigh as she remained sitting on her little chair that was put with her desk.

"Chichi?"

Chichi groaned, "Airi, this is not the right time to be bringing up breaks. I seriously need to get this done."

She heard her friend huff as she trotted into her room. With a slight frown across her tanned face she sighed, "Listen Chichi, you've been in here for how long? Since I left maybe? Which that was about…6 or 7 hours ago! You really need a break Chi-you're overexerting yourself!"

Chichi let out a breath as she leaned back on the head of her chair and stared up at the ceiling. "I know but, I feel like I haven't made any progress!"

She flinched in surprise when Airi slammed a hand down in front of her, and glanced up to see the irritated look she was giving her. "If it means I have to do your work for you to get things done so be it! Now get your ass outta here and take a BREAK."

Chichi gulped for she could not come back onto her dear friend's offer.

* * *

Chichi took in a deep breath of the fresh air that was given to her when she entered the outside world. She rose her arms above her head for a stretch which followed by a blissful sigh as her muscles relaxed. She was enveloped by the warm atmosphere around her as the sun's rays reflected off her pale skin.

"Ahh, now I really needed this," she moaned in ecstasy while walking down the city sidewalks, letting her mind run with the many possibilities she could do with the time she had to herself.

She made her way into a nearby small yet cute bakery, expecting not to be disturbed or interrupted as she started her time away from her paperwork.

Though before she even had gotten to the counter, she heard someone shout out, "Hey!"

Chichi now dumfounded, she turned her head to glance at a group of people.

_Are they…talking to me? _

"Yeah you! Come on over here!" the bald-man said and waved his hand toward him with a smile.

She then blinked in confusion as she saw him turn around to talk to a man that looked way too familiar to her.

* * *

"Are you sure that's her Goku?" Krillin asked.

Goku grinned. "Yep, sure is! Though she's wearing something different this time, I'd recognize that face anywhere," Goku replied.

* * *

_What is HE doing here?! _

Chichi bit her lip while forming a glare as she swiftly made her way over to Goku's table. She started out by saying lowly, "Is there a reason why you're here, Son Goku, with your perky little friends and bothering my time off?"

Goku's eyes fixated upon her casual outfit as he pursed his lips, and eventually they trailed to stare into the small fire in her eyes. His mouth curved into a tight smirk in amusement as he replied, "Oh it's nothing really, just hanging out with my friends while hoping that I would come across you again. And whaddya know, here we are, face to face another time."

"Ugh, why did you have to be here out of all places," Chichi growled softly under her breath.

"Maybe it's because I've been so interested in you since that last time we met," Goku stated with a wide grin and then added a wink.

A light shade of pink tinted her creamy cheeks. "Y-You cannot be serious!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Oh come on miss, Goku's been dying to meet you again, so just hear him out," Krillin threw out, making Chichi raise an eyebrow.

_Great, now his friends are butting into this!_

Chichi lowered her head and said as she took a step back, "Well I came out here to enjoy my time _alone_, without any more work to do so-"

Goku frowned as he took ahold of Chichi's wrist and caught her by surprise, preventing her from moving a step further. "Now wait just a second! I was hoping for an opportunity like this so, like my friend said, just hear me out. And by the way, I never even got your name last time we met!" Goku indicated with a straight face.

Chichi saw the certainty in his eyes, and she sighed as she gave into his temptations to stay. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least introduce myself," she said softly as she glanced away from Goku.

"You should at least get to know Goku before you push him away. I mean just look at him-he's completely harmless! So, what is holding you back from getting to know just a single person?" Bulma added in to back up her friend.

"Chichi," she said softly as Goku let go of her wrist and let it slump back to her side.

"What was that?" Goku asked, unsure of what she had said.

"My name is Chichi-Chichi Mau," Chichi repeated in a louder tone.

"Chichi Mau?!" Krillin and Bulma choked out at the same time.

Chichi grasped her loose white shirt and slowly nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"So you're from the 'Mau' family? Now that's bizarre! What are you doing all the way over here? Aren't you kinda far from home?" Krillin asked in confusion.

Chichi glanced over to the front door, where she wished she were currently standing at the moment. She was feeling very uneasy and bit her lip as unpleasant memories began to make their reappearance in her mind. "I have my reasons for being here, now can't you just stay out of my life please?" Chichi asked softly as her sights became blurry from the tears that were becoming present in her eyes.

Goku frowned when seeing Chichi becoming upset due to his friend's questions. "Hey Chichi, want to get out of here to get your mind off things for a while? You seem pretty uncomfortable right now," he suggested.

"S-Sure…"Chichi exhaled out, doing whatever possible to leave the shop.

And so Goku escorted Chichi out of the building hoping to now get some time to get to know her though he wasn't expecting what was to happen next.

"Why did you do that?" Chichi hissed, "Are you trying to embarrass me or bring back things I wanted to rid of in the first place? Are you trying to ruin my life?!" she asked in an irritated tone.

"No I didn't mean any harm to you-honest!" Goku put his hands up in defense as he began to feel uneasy.

"I didn't ask for any disruptions today, though no matter where I go, I am always either overwhelmed with work or always disturbed by someone!" Chichi shouted out as tears escaped her eyes, "It was just like-just like…" she stopped her words as she broke into a sob, putting her head into her hands to try to hide her emotion from everyone around her.

Goku's eyes widened in alarm while he placed a hand onto her shoulder, and tried his best to comfort her. "Hey Chichi?" Goku whispered to her.

"Just leave me be Goku, I'm better off on my own than with-"

"Chichi, why are you so down on yourself? Why would you want to be alone?" Goku was now leaning down toward her, with concern written all over his face.

Chichi groaned into her palms, mentally slapping herself for all the things she slipped out. "It's nothing, you don't need to worry about me Goku," she sighs as she glances away, "I'm just going to end up being a waste of your time."

He frowned while tightening his grip on Chichi, alarming her as she stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Come on, let's go somewhere," he suggested in a serious tone.

"Wh-what?" Chichi stammered in confusion, but then quickly added when Goku tugged on her arm, "H-hey! Where are you taking me?" Chichi exclaimed in freight as she was pulled through multiple crowds of people. No response. She huffed in annoyance as she thought up another question, "Can you at least tell me what you're planning to do with me?" she asks a few seconds later.

Goku glanced back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it Chichi, you'll find out soon enough!"

Chichi couldn't help but feel a little excited yet concerned on where she was heading with a man she just had met days ago. A light shade of pink tainted her cheeks as Goku's hand tightened around her own. She didn't know why or how, but she felt a bit secure with this man. She put little trust in him, since a sudden good feeling remained inside her on Goku.

_I can't help but wonder and feel good about where he's taking me. And besides, he doesn't seem that bad…I guess. Though, can trust him? For some reason my gut is telling me to trust him. He did want to meet me again and I haven't seen one bad thing come from him. I…I can't really push everyone away…can I? I think I should give him a chance. He's one of the very few people that haven't thought of me as a waste of space._

"We need something to transport us." Goku said back to Chichi, taking her back to reality.

"Huh?" Chichi said as she was puzzled.

"You know something to take us away from here. We can't exactly _walk _to where we're going, I'd take too long." he responded.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well a bit of irritation. "Why are you asking me? I have no idea where you're planning on taking me! I can't exactly _decide _on what to use!"

Goku's face brightened. "I know!" he took out a capsule and pushed the button on top of it-making a two seated vehicle appear before them. He swiftly hopped upon the open two-wheeled automobile, and glanced back at a dumbfounded Chichi. He gave her a hand gesture by waving towards him, wanting her to take a seat behind him, "Come on; we don't have all day!" Goku called from the vehicle.

"Uh…huh…alright then…"she said unsurely, but got on the motorcycle-like vehicle anyway and securely grabbed onto his shirt.

He smiled as he turned on the ignition and immediately twisted the handle bar that increased the velocity. This caused Chichi to squeal out in surprise and quickly wrap her arms tightly around his abdomen. "Let's go!"

"G-Goku! Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?" Chichi shrieked out in fear as she buried her face into his back to block the wind. The duos' black hair both whipped in the strong breeze as Goku slowly increasing the speed.

"Be patient Chichi, you'll find out soon!" Goku said in a cheery tone.

"Goku, slow down!" Chichi whimpered while tightening her grip around him.

Goku let out light giggles as he let the wind tangle with his wild hair, though he slowly decreased his speed when he felt Chichi tighten her grasp around his stomach. Eventually he came to a stop at the side of the abandoned road, and let Chichi relax.

"You doing alright back there Chichi?" Goku asked.

"I'm a little frightened, but I'm fine now. Thanks for stopping, I don't think I can take not being to see where we're going," Chichi sighed as she hoisted herself off of the leather seat. She put a hand through her straight long locks that lightly whipped with the natural breeze of the ending day, "Are we at least close to where you're taking us?" she asked while dusting her blue and red varsity designed jacket and putting her hands into her mid-thigh jean short pockets. From feeling a bit chilly she zipped her jacket up to cover her white t-shirt.

"Yeah, we're getting close," he replied as he scooted back a little on the seat.

She noticed the sun was beginning to go down, and the sky was turning to an orangey blue color. The sun will set soon, which means nightfall will take its turn afterwards.

"Hey Chichi, we have to get going before it gets dark," Goku brought up and watched her glance back towards him. She saw him adjust his navy blue shirt and pull it slightly over his white shorts. He patted the seat in front of him and nudged his head back, giving her a hint to sit back on the vehicle.

Chichi lowered her head to hide a light blush that suddenly appeared on her face as strolled back over and this time sat down in front of him. "OK, I'm ready to get back on the road again."

Goku nodded with a grin. "Gotcha." With that he turned on the two-wheeled automobile and headed back onto the worn down street.

"Just don't go cra-ZYYYY!" Chichi shrieked and cringed as Goku increased the momentum of the vehicle and leaned back against Goku's chest. Not too long later she heard him laugh from Chichi's actions to his unexpected ones.

"It's not funny Goku!" Chichi exclaimed in a pouty way. She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled, "I still dunno how I even ended up with you on this trip! And I still don't know where we're going!"

"You'll see Chichi, just be patient," Goku replied back with a grin.

Chichi scoffed. "You're impossible. And you still won't tell me. Are you sure you can't give me some kind of hint on where we're heading? I mean, it's a little sudden that you took me out here when we hardly even know each other."

Though when Goku didn't respond back, a chill went down her spine as she got some kind of strange feeling, and she glanced up at his scrunched up face.

"Hey Chichi?" he asked uneasily.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered in response as she noticed Goku's change in tone.

"Grab onto the handle bars!" Goku exclaimed in fear yet with a bit of excitement.

"Wait, what?! Why?! Chichi thought aloud as she followed Goku's orders by putting her hands onto the bars in front of her, and then screamed when she saw an upcoming enormous bump on the road, "Gokuuuu…!" she shouted shakily with eyes widened in fright. She whimpered as Goku placed his head on top of hers, readying for the obstacle.

"Alright Chichi, hold on!" he ordered strictly with a grunt as they drove over various small bulges on the road that lead to the massive one.

"O-OK!" Chichi stuttered and got herself prepared by leaning back onto Goku's chest and tightening her grasp on the handles before her. She let out a scream and immediately forced her eyes shut as they came across the bump, which caused their vehicle to levitate into the air.

Though she opened an eye when she heard Goku burst out in a soft laughter. _Wait, why is he laughing? _And then both her eyes were open in wonder and gasped in awe as she took in the breathtaking scene around them. They were in the air and somewhat FLYING! She saw a never ending field of grass, and glanced around to find many puffy peachy clouds not way too far above them.

_How are we up __**this **__high?! There is absolutely __**no **__way a bump like that can take us this high-wait-exactly how __**big **__was that bump?! Am I just imagining things? _

Chichi rubbed her eyes slowly and then continued to take in her surroundings. It felt like they were up here forever, and she was actually beginning to enjoy being up in the sky. And after her fear was completely erased away, she joined Goku's goofiness by letting out uncontrollable giggles. Though their fun had to come to an end as they slowly descended back onto the paved road, and the two continued their journey back on the ground.

As soon as they landed back onto the ground she released her hands from the handle bars. "Oh my goodness! That was…so amazing! I didn't even know that a bump like that could make you go up that high!" Chichi exclaimed with excitement as her eyes sparkled.

"That was pretty cool. I think I had too much fun with it considering how much boyish laughs I let out!" Goku chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"How did we even manage to get so high?" Chichi asked in awe.

"Well, it can make a big difference depending on whether you put a lot of pressure on the vehicle or not. And if you raise or don't raise it at the right moment. It just depends." Goku said with a slight grin.

Chichi smiled. "I see," she said softly.

For some time afterwards, she focused on the scenery around them as a small smile appeared on her face. She saw that they were heading in a forest with the sun's rays faintly shining through, giving the area a nice serene setting to it as it was slightly lit up enough to take in the entrancing surroundings. Letting herself relax, she took a deep breath and leaned back against Goku while she was adjusting herself. She closed her eyes and sighed as she let herself enjoy the summer wind brush against her face and other bare parts of her body; though without knowing she was beginning to relax too much. So she managed to doze off from the warmth that radiated off of Goku's body, along with the light soothing breeze that grazed her skin.

* * *

**And that is where the chapter ends. Hope you all enjoyed it. And again, I put in an extra scene that'll continue into the next upcoming chapter! I put in the extra scene to make this chapter longer, and to make up for not updating this story last weekend...^^'' So yeah, please leave some feedback on what you thought about the chapter, along with what you think of the story so far! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Syd c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Hey all, I'm back with another update! And I've been kinda busy enjoying the warm fresh air outside (finally getting some spring fever). It's finally warming up so, I have to go out and savor it! Anyways, as mentioned last chapter I extended the last scene in chapter 3 in here just make it a bit more enjoyable. **

**Without further ado, I now present you all with chapter 4!**

* * *

_When Chemicals React_

_Chapter 4_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

"Hey, we're here Chichi," Goku announced in a husky yet soft tone while slowly shaking Chichi.

He smiled when he overheard a moan from the woman leaning up against him. Goku kept the vehicle in balance by keeping his feet securely on the ground while Chichi took slow gestures, waking up from her unexpected slumber.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Huh? Where are we?" she moaned while stretching her arms over her head. She placed her hands down in front of her and quirked her brow as she glanced back at Goku. After regaining consciousness she clearly repeated her question, "Where are we?"

Goku's smile widened. "Why don't you find out for yourself," he answered as he pointed a finger directly in front of the couple, striving for Chichi to notice all the wildlife scattered around them.

Her eyes widened in shock yet awe. "H-how did we end up here?" Chichi asked while Goku parked the motorbike and hoisted himself off the vehicle with a grunt.

Chichi whipped her head around to see Goku staring off into the distance, a goofy grin widening across his features as she heard him whisper, "This is where I lived before I met my friends and ventured off across the world to where we were earlier," he sighed as he took in a soothing breath up through his nostrils, and exhaled slowly while calming his nerves.

Chichi's eyes increased even more in size and replied shakily, "Y-you used to l-live here? It's in the middle of nowhere!"

Goku glanced back and softly laughed at Chichi's reactions. He saw her expression change from bewildered to dumbfounded, and with a waving gesture and reassuring smile, he then began to casually walk off into the forest.

Chichi now astounded, she could only blink in response. Though when she realized Goku had taken off into the woods her insides churned, and nervous beads of sweat ran down the back of her body as she saw she was left behind. She slowly began to freak out inside while calling out, "Goku! Where are you going?"

"Why don't you follow and see for yourself?" Goku's answer echoed back to her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? For all we know, there could be ferocious animals out there!" Chichi shouted back with uncertainty.

"This forest is completely fine! Don't you think I would've died before now if there were dangerous animals out here? Come on Chichi, you should take more risks, it can be pretty rewarding in some cases." Goku replied reassuringly.

Chichi groaned in defeat. He was right. Taking risks was completely out of her comfort zone, but she was willing to take the risk for Goku. He was beginning to affect her in a way that made her feel consoled and renewed. As she gained confidence from Goku's last comment she jumped softly off the bike, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she broke into a dash, following in Goku's tracks to catch up to him.

When Goku heard light footsteps and rapid breaths not far behind him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Goku...wait! I'm..." she said between breaths as she leapt over a thick tree root, "I'm coming!"

Goku stopped in his tracks to watch the heavily breathing woman approach him. When she was close enough, she could see a heartwarming smile plastered across his face, and she couldn't resist the urge to smile back as she got closer to him. Though from being distracted by his smile, she let out a cry as she tripped over a tree root. Just as she was about to fall face forward on the ground, she snapped her eyes shut as she waited to make contact with the cold hard surface.

Though what she expected to happen never came, as she felt something warm grip her sides and pull her back up onto her feet.

"Don't worry Chichi, I got you," he grunted while hoisting her up on her feet. He immediately searched her for any scrapes or cuts as soon as he put her down, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw she was completely fine. "You alright Chichi?" he asked.

Chichi dusted the dirt off of her legs, and not long after she gave him a goofy grin in response. "Y-yeah, thanks to you," she then felt her legs wobble from the past scene, and as she let out a grunt, her legs gave out on her from being in shock.

"Woah!" Goku shouted in surprise while bring her into his arms again. He laughed, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Chichi chuckled shakily. "I guess my body is in shock from before," she grimaced while biting her lip as her hands gripped onto Goku's bulky arms.

"Here, I'll help you. You're in no good state to keep on walking," he indicated while lifting her up into his arms bridal style.

Chichi squealed in surprise when he hoisted her up to carry her. "G-Goku?" she whispered as her eyes connected with his. Her cheeks flushed lightly as did Goku's, and just as she was about to get lost in his heart-melting onyx eyes, she broke their contact by immediately tilting her head to the side to hide her blush.

_Why does he make me feel this way?_

Goku then shook his head to return back to reality, and not long after he cleared his throat. "Come on, we need to move on, so hold on tight," Goku explained in a stern voice while beginning to walk once more.

"B-but I still don't even know where we're going! By any chance, are we close?" Chichi questioned in wonder with her blush still present, but faint.

When expecting a response, the only thing she received was the sound of crumbling from fallen leaves and twigs that Goku stepped upon. Chichi puckered her lips in annoyance, and crossed her arms over her chest to Goku's silence.

"Fine, ignore me then," she muttered in a pouty voice to herself while whipping her head to the side. Though when she took a peek of his serious yet soft expression, her blush deepened.

_I can't help but feel safe with him...I wonder what would happen if I let him in...? Well, I technically just met him! Though, I wouldn't mind hanging around him more. But one question remains within me; could he be the one?_

Her eyes widened from her thought up question, and she then covered her face with her hands as her face turned beet red.

_Th-there's no way I could end up with him! Or could I?_

"Chichi, we're here."

His husky yet soft voice interrupted her thoughts as she was placed carefully onto the ground before him.

She squinted her eyes to get a clear view of the small house in the distance.

Her mouth eased into a sad-like frown when she glanced back at Goku. "You mean- you lived there? And didn't you mention that you lived alone?" she asked hoarsely.

Goku shrugged while putting a hand behind his head on habit. "Yeah, but it never bothered me," he meet Chichi's gaze and smiled, "And besides, I eventually met my friends and ended up hanging around them more than staying here. But I got pretty antsy and couldn't stick in one place for a long time, so I left my friends to explore. Though I did feel lonely after a while when I began wandering across the world," he clenched his fists and placed them on his hips, "I finally just settled down in a city with my friends and here I am now, at my old abandoned home with you."

"Huh, so that's your story? You're quite the character, lived alone, traveled alone, and you're still cheery." Chichi said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Y-yeah, but I just can't help being in a good mood all the time. I haven't seen a reason to sad, because things happen for a reason right?"

Chichi shrugged. "I guess you're right about that."

"Hey Chichi?"

"Yes?"

Goku paused, deciding whether he should tell her what's on his mind. He noticed Chichi staring back at him with concern, and lightly shook his head in rejection. "It's nothing."

Chichi tilted her head to the side anxiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. We should head back. It's getting late." Goku replied with a small smile.

The two walked back to Goku's vehicle when noticing the sun had started to disappear for its time of rest.

* * *

Chichi exhaled rapidly while letting out slow moans as her fingers flew across the keyboard of her laptop. She sat on a bench underneath a tree that shaded her from the afternoon sun, and let the nice soothing breeze brush through her pulled up hair. She jumped in surprise when Goku popped up and placed his head on her shoulder to observe her concentration on the screen.

"Oh look, workaholic is at it again-so whatcha doin' anyways?"

"Jeez, well you sure did scare me. And would you stop calling me that? I have a life too you know! You're the one that can do whatever you please-since you have no important job on your hands!" Chi-Chi snapped back.

"Yeah but, don't you ever take a break? You need breaks every once in a while you know." Goku pointed out while averting his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine with getting my work done as soon as possible."

"How about just putting that laptop down and go do something worthwhile."

"Would you leave me alone? You've already taken me to your home and told me your sad story, and I have a lot on my hands. I work for a living, you don't. Two different people; two different lives! So answer this for me- why do you stick around a "workaholic" like me?"

"I have an interest in you." Goku specifically said as he crossed his arms on top of the backrest and placed his head on his arms, and continued to observe Chichi.

She was taken aback as her cheeks lightly flushed. "Oh please! You've got to be joking!"

Goku shook his head lightly. "No, it's no joke. And to change the subject," he put pressure on the backrest of the bench and softly leapt over it, brushing Chichi's bag to side as he took a seat next to her and briefly added, "I was wondering if you'd like to go do something later on," he crossed his arms and placed them behind his head lazily as he stretched his legs out and relaxed.

Chichi's hands froze in place on top of the keyboard as she huffed and turned her head to the side. As she thought up an answer her fingers began to shuffle against the keyboard anxiously. She took a quick glance at Goku's concerned expression, and let out a sigh, knowing she has made up her mind.

"I have a feeling that you still won't leave me alone until you're satisfied," she closed her laptop and placed it on the bench as her body rose to face Goku. She placed her hands on her hips with a determined look and specifically said, "I'll go with you Goku, but now is not the time. I still have a lot of work to do!"

Goku averted his eyes. "Are you sure on that? You're not trying to get out of this are you?" he asked in wonder.

Chichi groaned. "Fine, you pick the place, and I'll decide the time and date. Sound like a plan?" she sighed.

Goku's face brightened. "Sure!" he chirped.

Chichi couldn't help but chuckle at his childish actions.

"Alright, it's settled then. Though, where do you plan on us going exactly?" Chichi asked in curiosity as she quirked a brow.

"I don't really know…" Goku nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You goof! How can you just assume something without even having a plan in mind?!" Chichi snapped with eyebrows furrowed.

Goku chuckled at her response.

"Hey, I think I have something in mind, Chichi."

* * *

**And this is where our story ends for now. I'd like to know what your thoughts are so far so, please feel free to leave some feedback on chapter 4. Thanks for reading, and I also thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! **

**Till next time!**

**-Syd**


End file.
